conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Provitano/Regions
Regional Variants of Provitan Below I will show the three regional variants of Provitan: the Standard, Modern Western Variant (which is very similar to the Standard), the Eastern Variant which is considerably different and the Old Western or North Western variant which is largely the same as the Western. I will show the Our Father in all four variants in orthography and then line by line in the IPA. Standard ''' Pae nostro, qui estàs en los cels Santificat sî ton nom Venga a nós ton rein Sî facha ta volontà sur la terra como aizí es en los cels Danoi, hôitg, nostre pan de câdo jorno e Perdona-noi nostre pecats aizí como noi perdonâm a llos que noi ofenden. E no noi induças en la tentación ma libera-noi del mal. /ˈpa.e ˈnos.tro ki esˈtas en los sels/ /san.ti.fiˈkat siː ton nom/ /ˈven.ga a nos ton rejn/ /siː ˈfa.tʃa ta vo.lonˈta sur la ˈter.ra ˈco.mo aˈʃi e en los sels/ /ˈdanoj oːdʒ ˈnos.tre pan de ˈkaː.do ˈʒor.no e/ /perˈdo.na.noj ˈnos.tre peˈkats aˈʃi ˈco.mo noj per.donˈaːm a ʎos ke noj oˈfen.den/ /e no noj inˈdu.sas en la ten.taˈsjon ma liˈbe.ra.noj del mal/ '''New Western Variant Pae nostro, qui estàs en los cels Santificato sî ton nom Venga a nós ton rein Sa faça ta volontà sur la terra como aizí es en los cels Danoi, hôitg, nostre pan de câdo jorno e Perdona-noi nostre pecats aizí como noi perdonâm a llos que noi ofenden. E no noi induças en la tentación ma libera-noi del mal. /ˈpa.e ˈnos.tro ki esˈtes en los sels/ /san.ti.fiˈka.to sij ton nom/ /ˈven.ga a nos ton rejn/ /sa ˈfa.sa ta vo.lonˈta sur la ˈter.ra ˈco.mo aˈʃi e en los sels/ /ˈdanoj oːdʒ ˈnos.tre pan de ˈkaɒ̯.do ˈʒor.no e/ /perˈdo.na.noj ˈnos.tre peˈkats aˈʃi ˈco.mo noj per.donˈaɒ̯m a ʎos ke noj oˈfen.den/ /e no noj inˈdu.sas en la ten.taˈsjon ma liˈbe.ra.noj del mal/ Eastern Variant Pae nostro, qui estàs en los ceus Santífic sî ton nom Venga a noiz ton rein Sî faita ta volontà sur la terra como aizí ès en los ceus Danoi, hoitg, nostre pan de câdo jorno e Perdona-noi nostre pecats aizí como noi perdonâm a llos que noi ofenden. E no noi laiza cader a la tentación ma libera-noi del mal. /ˈpa.e ˈnus.tʁu ki esˈtes en lus sews/ /sanˈti.fi.ku sij tun num/ /ˈven.ga a nuʃ tun ʁejn/ /sij ˈfaj.ta ta vu.lunˈta syʁ la ˈteʁ.ʁa ˈcu.mu aˈʃi ɛ en lus sews/ /ˈdanuj udʒ ˈnus.tʁe pan de ˈkɑː.du ˈʒuʁ.nu e/ /peʁˈdu.na.nuj ˈnus.tʁe peˈkats aˈʃi ˈcu.mu nuj peʁ.dunˈɑːm a ʎus ke nuj uˈfen.den/ /e nu nuj ˈla.ʃa kaˈder a la ten.taˈsjun ma liˈbe.ʁa.nuj dew maw/ North Western / Old Western Variant Pae nostro, qui estés en los cels Santificat sî ton nom Venga a nós ton rein Sî facha ta volontà sur la terra como aizí es en los cels Danoi, hoitg, nostre pan de câdo die e Perdónanoi nostre pecats aizí como noi perdonâm a llos que noi ofenden. E no noi induças en la tentación ma libéranoi del mal. /ˈpa.e ˈnos.tro ki esˈtes en los sels/ /san.ti.fiˈkat siː ton nom/ /ˈven.gɔ a nos ton rejn/ /siː ˈfa.tʃɔ tɔ vo.lonˈta sur la ˈter.rɔ ˈco.mo aˈʃi e en los sels/ /ˈdanoj odʒ ˈnos.tre pan de ˈkaː.do ˈdi.e e/ /perˈdo.na.noj ˈnos.tre peˈka.tos aˈʃi ˈco.mo noj per.donˈaːm a ʎos ke noj oˈfen.den/ /e no noj inˈdu.sas en la ten.taˈsjon ma liˈbe.ra.noj del mal/